


Zoomies.

by GrillTheSmoosh



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Fade to black sex scene., Gen, Gender Non-Conforming Character, Male Argonian - Freeform, Other, Silly, The Zoomies, The khajiit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrillTheSmoosh/pseuds/GrillTheSmoosh
Summary: Jo'zakar gets the zoomies. Their mate Ajum-Ei is very confused.A take on the real life phenomenon that happens to house cats. No matter their age.





	Zoomies.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt about Khajiit and zoomies/silly zone gave me this inspiration.
> 
> Any typos blame on my tablet... It's becoming a real problem. It keeps correcting words unnecessarily. Like, I say "gave" and it will correct to "have" or dead and deaf... It's doing my head in. It also adds random spaces. It's an idiot.
> 
> So if you see a sentence with the wrong word. I'm sorry. I think I got them all though.

Ajum-Ei is suddenly shocked awake, the scales on his face lifting slightly.

Jo'zakar was sitting bolt upright beside him, staring at the wall opposite.

"Is everything ok Jo?" Ajum says, worry and tiredness lacing his words. He goes to lay a hand on their shoulder but is shaken off.

"This one must run." Purrs Jo'zakar.

"What?"

Ajum was never answered. Jo'zakar jumps out of bed and quickly pulls their trousers on. Ajum follows the Khajiit downstairs. Grabbing at Jo again, Ajum sees the khajiits eyes for the first time in low low emberlight from the fire. Jo's pupils were blown wide, like they were on moon sugar.

Jo pulls free and is out of the front door. Leaving Ajum-Ei alone, staring after his mate, disappearing into the distance. Ajum was thoroughly confused.

\------------

A few hours later a very tired Jo'zakar turns up again, and promptly falls asleep before the very worried Ajum-Ei could ask a single question.

\-------------

"Ugh. This one is tired." Jo says stumbling out of bed, late the next moring.

"I'm not surprised. You ran out of bed and just... Left. For hours. " Ajum says passing some bread and cheese. Which Jo took gratefully.

"This one had zoomies" Jo replied with a mouthful of food. Ajum-Ei blinks but says nothing. "Zoomies. Khajiit must run. There is no stopping zoomies. Like there is no stopping hist, no matter how far, yes? Happens more when khajiit kittens. But even old ones zoom." Jo carried on eating as if this was perfectly normal.

Ajum just carries on staring. He clearly needed to know khajiit more.

——————

Jo'zakar and Ajum-Ei were having a quiet evening months after the zoomies incident, Ajum-Ei was struggling with the sudden cold. Jo'zakar having lived their entire life in the mountains of highrock, was used to this. Very loud purring could be heard from Jo.

They were cuddling under the pelts on their bed, talking, when Jo'zakar stops purring. Their eyes dilate.

Ajum-Ei expects them to run out of the house again. But instead Jo jumps up and does the butt wiggle he has seen many house cats do before they pounce on their prey. The septim drops, he was the prey. He was however far too slow to react and was tumbled off of the bed.

He realised quickly that Jo was not intending to hurt him, their claws were not out. And they were softly chewing on an ear flap and causing no pain.

He ticked Jo's side and the khajiit screeched. Jo bore their fangs, and pounced again. Ajum was ready this time and caught Jo's hands pushing them out of the way, and getting another tickle in, this time on their neck.

A loud annoyed growl came from Jo. However, being trained militia, Ajum-Ei had the upper hand. He pushed his mate off of him, jumping to his feet. When Jo came at him again, he grabbed Jo's waist and lifted them back onto the bed, jumping onto Jo.

Straddling Jo like this was a nice change of pace. Usually more heat was involved for this position. Ajum was certainly entertained by Jo's kittenish behaviour. He let them wail on him for a bit before grabbing their wrists and holding them down.

The thick purring started again.

"You done?"

The purring got louder. Ajum shifted slightly, and felt a lump.

"Oh umm. Is the last few minutes and 'this' correlated?" Ajum wriggles his hips some more causing the purring to somehow get louder.

"No" Jo struggles to say through the purring, trying to thrust their hips up in response. "this one just likes this."

Ajum just nods and kisses them roughly.

\--------------

"You gonna explain what the whole pushing me off the bed was about? Do you have a secret stash of moon sugar I don't know about?" Ajum says gasping for breath. Ajum knew the cultural significance moon sugar had within the Khajiit community. He was not against Jo acquiring it.

Jo laughs. "No. This one was silly. Khajiit sometimes go back to kittens. This one has not done the silly in many years. This one feels safe now, so khajiit is khajiit. This one wants to be khajiit with you." Jo looks at Ajum wide eyed and pleading, and the purring quietens.

Ajum let's his mates words sink in. He felt proud that Jo could feel so safe with him. He loves his mate, if he didn't he wouldn't live in the furthest province from the Hist. He knows he is too far for the Hist to take him back once he died, though he knew he would get the call to go back, he would not go. He was prepared for that. He didn't care. As long as he could have his mate in his arms.

He wrapped his arms around his silly zooming mate, going nearly deaf from the volume of the purrs.

"You silly house cat. You can always be Jo'zakar with me."

Nope. He was definitely deaf now

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
